misunderstood
by twilight addict 17
Summary: she was known as psycho nanny Carrie. No one knows hows she feels, or given a story. She had a son, who eventually dies. This is about Carrie and her struggles to deal with the loss of her son.


"Drew!" I shouted, as I flip the eggs in my brand new skillet my sister had gotten for me for mother's day last month.

"Breakfast."

"Okay." My four year old shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"Hmm, my favorite!" he said his eyes lighting up. "Thanks, mommy."

"Your welcome, baby." I said giving him a kiss in the cheeks. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too mommy." he said with his mouth full.

"How many times have mommy told you not to eat with your mouth full?" I scolded.

Drew swallowed his sausages and eggs. "Sorry."

"Now that's much better. You know when you grow up to be a big boy, there are going to be girls you want to impress. And you sure are not going to get them by talking with your mouth full." I said.

"Girls, are ewwie!" My son exclaimed. "Corey said they have cooties."

Corey is my son's best friend. He and his mom come over a lot for play dates.

I laughed. "Sweetie, trust me when you are older, you wont feel the same."

"Mommy?" Drew asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" I answered as I took a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"How come daddy is never around?" Drew asked.

I always told my son, that the reason his father is never around is because he is always at work.

"He's away working, baby. You know that." I said, after swallowing.

"But why? He never sees me. Corey's daddy works all the time. But Corey's daddy always comes home every other week. Does daddy not like me? Is that why he don't come see me?" he asked.

"No, baby." I said, my heart breaking. "He loves you very much. He works very hard. He's like superman. Drew, your father loves you."

And he did. But the man just wasn't ready to be a father. At least that's what he said. But I can never let my son know that. At least not now.

"Fighting crimes?" Drew asked.

One of those little stories I tell him.

"Yes. Fighting crimes." I said.

"Does he have superpowers?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said. "He has super powers."

"What kind? Can he fly super duper fast, mommy?"

"Yes, baby. He soars in the sky. He is faster then all the other super heroes and bad guys combined."

"How fast does he fly?"

"Like super, duper wicked fast." I answered.

"That's awesome!" Drew said. "You think when he's not fighting a crime, that he would come back?"

I hated lying to him. It made me physically sick to do so. But I cant tell him the reason why his father is not around. I just cant.

"Of course, Drew." I said.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like daddy." he said.

"Come on, finish your breakfast." I said as I put my plate aside.

I lost my appetite.

"Your not hungry, mommy?" Drew asked.

"No, I am not." I said.

"Are you sick, mommy?"

"No, baby. I am fine."

"Then why are you not hungry?" he asked concerned.

"Because mommy's stomach is filled up. See, a stomach is kind of like a trash bag. When it fills all the way to the top, we stop. Then later on we empty the trash, so we poop."

"Oh." Drew said.

"Now, eat your last bite and put it on the sink and then go and play with your toys while I wash the dishes okay? Then afterwards we can go to the zoo. Would you like that?"

Drew nodded, excited.

I chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

He took off to go play with his toys in his room.

9:30 am:

"Mommy!" Drew said pulling on my sleeves.

"Yes, baby?" I asked.

"Take a picture, of the pink things." he said pointing at the flamingoes.

"Baby, those things are called flamingoes." I said as I took a picture of them.

"Mommy, can I go over there!" Drew asked pointing towards the petting zoo.

"Sure." I said. "Come on."

"That would be fifty cent, for the petting zoo entry." the man said.

I dug my purse for two quarters. "Here you go." I said.

The man waved us in.

"Mommy, I want to pet that!" Drew said.

"Okay, honey." I said. "Calm down."

"Mommy!" Drew shouted. "Look a giraffe!"

"When I was little, giraffe's were my favorite animal."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "Really."

"Then, it is my favorite animal at the zoo too. After the pink things."

I chuckled. "They are called flamingoes, Drew."

Drew tried to say it. "Flamin-noes?"

"Not quite baby. But close. Come on, mommy going to take you to the souvenir shop and get you a stuffed animal. I am going to get you a flamingo and the giraffe."

"Okay!" he said bouncing up and down. "And the kangaroo too, mommy."

5:30 PM:

"Hello?" I said as answered the phone.

"Hey, this is Diana."

She is my coworker.

"Hi, What's up." I said as I put some Mac and cheese on the pate for us.

"Carrie, I was wondering if you can work my eight o clock shift tonight. Something came up."

"Diana, I would love to. But this is right at the last minute. I have to take care of Drew tonight. I cant afford to work late."

"I called everyone. I know it's last minute, but it's a really important event that I need to attend. And you are my last hope!." Diana begged.

I sighed. I felt bad. I really do. "Okay. I have to see what I can do. I'll give you call back okay? I have to see if I can arrange someone to watch Drew. If I cant, then I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Carrie. You are officially awesome."

* * *

This is my first one tree hill fan fiction. I always been nervous about doing one, because simpily I dont want to screw it up. So today I am brave and give it a try and step away from twilight stories that I have done. I really hope you like it. I feel like Carrie is the character that is not explored. I know she was crazy in the show... I know what she did. But my only sympathy for her is how she lost her son. So please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
